


Hyperspace

by Penthos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, this is so self indulgent and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthos/pseuds/Penthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a tiny, tiny crush on Poe Dameron. Everything's fine, situation normal. </p><p>Except that Finn is overly dramatic, Rey is just trying to help, and BB-8 is the hero we all deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyperspace

"Rey, I'm dying." Finn says mournfully into the comms device.

"You're what?" Comes her reply, and Finn throws an arm over his face dramatically.

"I'm _dying_ , Rey."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Yes." He says and tries to put as much anguish in the word as possible. He hears her sigh before hanging up, and then thirty seconds later the door whooshes open to reveal her thoroughly unimpressed face.

"What is so grievously wrong that you can't walk down a corridor to come and see me." She says, but she sits down next to him on the bed anyway and does look a little bit concerned.

"Something is horribly wrong with me." 

"You keep saying this but you're gonna need to expand on that before I whisk you off to medbay."

He sighs and rolls over so he's facing her properly. 

"Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh."

"Pinky promise." She says, and Finn isn't quite sure what that means but he decides to move on.

"Alright, so I keep getting these feelings, like. You know when you go into hyperspace? And it feels like your stomach is moving faster than your head?" She nods, so he knows he's getting somewhere, "It's like that. But then my chest gets all tight and stuff and my heart feels kinda weird too, and-"

Her mouth is twitching.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks.

"I'm not smiling." She says, smiling.

"Yes you are! You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"Good thing I'm not laughing then," She says and presses a hand against her mouth, "Go on."

He glares at her a little bit, but settles back again. 

"And sometimes my head feels a bit like it's spinning and all this happens when I think about Poe."

He says the last bit all in a rush and then proceeds to stare at the ceiling which is truly, very, very interesting. 

She's not laughing but she might have gasped a little bit when Finn said it, although he can forgive her for that. Then he looks over and realises she has her entire fist shoved in her mouth to stifle her giggles and he definitely can never forgive her ever.

"I hate you." He pronounces and throws a pillow at her.

"Hey! You don't hate me. And don't throw things at someone with jedi mind powers."

"I do. I hate you so much right now. Even more so now you brought the damn force into this."

"Don't curse the force, Finn."

He sits up and groans as dramatically as possible, and then turns his best puppy dog eyes on her.

"Please help me."

"Help you with what? You're going to have to say it first." She's smirking and Finn wants to throw a pillow at her face again. He doesn't say anything.

Then she puts her hands on his shoulders and looks him in the eyes and he almost wonders if she's about to use the force on him when she says, "The first step to overcoming a problem is admitting you have one."

"Have I mentioned I hate you? Also it's not a problem."

"Good, then you can admit it!" She says cheerfully, and he gives a long suffering sigh.

"Fine," He says. She looks at him gleefully, "I think I'm in love with Poe."

"And?"

"And it's making me feel weird inside."

"And?"

"I need to crush the feelings down and ignore them forever?" He tries, because currently that does seem like his only option.

"Wrong answer." She says but her gaze softens a bit. "You need to talk to him or something. I don't know. Send him a note. Write it on the side of his X-Wing. Relay a message through General Organa, that would be fun."

"I'm doomed."

"You're not doomed. Do you want me to talk to BB-8 for you?"

"I'm in love with Poe not BB-8." She smacks his arm.

"No, because BB-8 knows him better than any of us do. Also how are you not in love with BB-8, everyone's in love with BB-8."

"True. And alright then, go for it, I'll just stay here and wallow in self-pity forever then."

"Cool, have fun." She says, and then she presses a kiss to his forehead before leaving. Finn really, really loves Rey.

\--

He doesn't wallow in self-pity forever, in fact. He stays in his room for about ten minutes before getting bored and deciding to wallow elsewhere, and ends up spending the rest of the day checking up on the most recent missions, wandering around the hangar bays, and trying his best to avoid Poe Dameron. 

Which is actually much more difficult than it seems. He sees Poe across the hangar, tending to his X-Wing, and almost decapitates himself on an engine in his haste to get away. Later on, he almost gets locked in a broom closet that he jumped into when he saw Poe at the end of a corridor.

And he realises that he's being entirely ridiculous, but some irrational part of his brain is telling him that the only thing to do until this whole mess is sorted, is to avoid him at all costs. He silently curses Poe Dameron and his god damn perfect hair and roguish grin and then his stomach swoops again and Finn tries not to cry at how absurd his life is. 

\--

Rey finds him in his room later on.

"BB-8 is my new best friend." She announces when she walks in, and he tries to look as calm and collected as possible as he waits for the news.

"Oh yeah? So, uh, what did you find out?"

"Well. First of all, BB-8 is incredibly loyal to Poe, and doesn't like to reveal much about his personal life, which is very respectable and understandable." Finn's heart sinks, and he goes back to planning other ways in which to avoid Poe for all eternity.

"However," She continues with a growing smirk, "BB-8, upon hearing about your predicament, divulged some information with me." She stops talking.

"Would you care to share it with me?" He says, and honestly, he's pretty impressed at how level he managed to keep his voice.

"Apparently, our gorgeous pilot friend is, and I quote, "extremely affectionate towards friend Finn and would enjoy spending copious amounts of time in his company.""

Finn makes a sound like a kettle letting off steam.

"Congrats, buddy." Rey says, and she's grinning while she slaps him on the back.

"But what do I do now? I need to do something." He stands up, overtaken by his thoughts and grabs the nearest thing which so happens to be Poe's very own jacket.

"Go talk to him. I believe in you." 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll talk to him. Right now." 

By the time he makes it to Poe's room the number of ways in which this could go wrong have amounted to around seven in Finn's head, but there's nothing he can do now because the door is opening and there's Poe, sitting on the edge of his bed reading, completely unaware of the hurricane going on his Finn's head. Or maybe he is. Finn isn't exactly sure if he's keeping his emotions from showing on his face.

"Hi, Finn!" Poe says cheerfully, and Finn can't help but smile. "I haven't seen you in ages, buddy, come in!"

Finn doesn't move. Finn isn't sure if he can move. Poe's eyebrows furrow in concern.

"Is everything okay?" He asks and makes a move like he's going to get up but Finn interrupts.

"I love you." Poe blinks.

Wait, that wasn't what he was planning on saying. 

"That wasn't what I was planning on saying." He says, and considers running. How fast would he have to run to get out of this solar system? Quite fast? Very fast?

"Do you wanna come sit down?" Poe says, and somehow his calmness permeates to Finn and he nods and sits next to him.

"You, uh, you love me?" Poe's saying, and Finn wonders if he's imagining the way his voice catches a little.

"Uh." He says eloquently, and swallows hard, "Yeah."

Poe's face lights up like the sun and Finn feels a little bit blinded and really hopes he's not about to black out. 

"I love you, too!" 

There's a dopey look on his face that is probably matched on Finn's, and all he can think is that Poe looks really beautiful in the dim light and the way he's leaning in lets Finn see all the freckles on his nose and then they're kissing and it's pretty awesome.

He's kissing Poe Dameron, the best damn pilot in the galaxy, and Poe has his hands on the back of Finn's neck like he wants to pull him closer and Finn feels the hyperspace feeling in his stomach again but this time it's so good and he melts a little bit.

When they stop kissing Poe's cheeks are pink and his hair is messier than usual and Finn just wants to kiss him again.

"You know," Poe says, effectively stopping Finn's train of thought, "BB-8 was talking to me earlier today. Apparently it was chatting to Rey-"

"Oh, god, no." Finn groans and Poe is grinning now.

"Apparently you thought you were dying because you were experiencing feelings." Poe is trying to smirk at him but it's ruined by the way he can't stop beaming.

"I take it back. I hate you. You're just as bad as Rey." Finn laughs as Poe sneaks a kiss to the corner of his mouth and the hands batting him away just end up pulling him closer. 

"I love you, really." He mumbles against Poe's lips, just because he can. 

"I know." Poe says back, and his smile could outshine the sun.


End file.
